The present invention relates to a water bath shaker apparatus and, more particularly, to a water bath shaker apparatus which includes a drive means for generating a shaking motion with a tub for accommodating the water of the water bath and with a shelf means disposed in the bath containing means for securing the container accommodating the liquid to be shaken, with the container being, for example, an Erlenmeyer flask.
Water bath shaker apparatus have been proposed which are of a considerable number of different designs. For example, in one proposed arrangement, a completely encapsulated drive mechanism is disposed in the water; however, a disadvantage of this proposed arrangement resides in the fact that corrosion occurs at the bearing sites. Moreover, the encapsulation of the drive mechanism renders the manufacturing of this proposed water bath shaker apparatus expensive, although the tube of the water bath can be covered entirely and securely by a lid for there is no significant heat loss which would normally occur with an open tub.
It has also been proposed to provide a water bath shaker apparatus wherein the shelf is driven from the outside by the drive means extending into the tube of the shaker apparatus. A disadvantage to this proposal resides in the fact that, although it is not as detailed as the aforementioned proposed water bath shaker apparatus, the shelf is not satisfactorily balanced and the tub of the water bath shaker apparatus can not be completely or easily covered.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a water bath shaker apparatus with a drive mechanism that is not only is simple in construction but is also considerably more balanced in such a manner that the tub of the water bath of the shaker apparatus can be completely covered.
In accordance with advantageous features of the present invention, a water bath of the aforementioned type is proposed which, in a surprisingly simple manner, includes a tub configured in the manner of a tube pan and, preferably, rotationally symmetrical, with the drive mechanism engaging in a central zone at a likewise rotationally symmetrical shelf. Consequently, the entire tub can be completely sealed by a lid in a maximally simple manner. Moreover, since the drive mechanism is not disposed in the water, not only are complicated gaskets or sealing means avoided but there is no possible corrosion at either the drive mechanism or associated bearing sites or locations.
Advantageously, in accordance with the present invention, the shelf is affixed to the drive shaft by a closed upside-down hollow cylinder means. Moreover, the shelf and hollow cylinder means are of a rotationally symmetrical structure.
The drive means of the present invention is adapted to produce a rotating shaking motion of the shelf, with the drive shaft executing an eccentric circular motion about an axis of symmetry of the tub in parallel to a longitudinally center axis of the drive shaft.
Furthermore, in accordance with the present invention, the drive shaft, during an eccentric circular rotation in one direction of rotation, revolves simultaneously about its own axis in another direction of rotation, with, as far as the amount is concerned, a respective number of revolutions being identical.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawing which shows, for the purpose of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention.